After All These Years
by BreezyJ7
Summary: Hermione is getting suspicious of why Ron has been acting so weird around her...


"I don't know what is going on with him, but it's getting on my nerves," Hermione Granger

thought as she watched Ronald Weasley pass her quickly in the hall without acknowledging her

at all. Lately, Ron seemed to be going particularly out of his way to avoid her. For a while, he

acted awkward around her, never looking her in the eye or talking to her. Now, he was acting as

if she didn't exist. "Did I do something wrong?" she thought, "I thought we were best mates…"

Hermione had always felt sort of different towards Ron. She never considered him as an equal to

Harry. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to over think it. She always wanted to be

around him, and liked looking at him, talking to him, everything about him made her happy. But

she doesn't fancy him, does she? That would be weird…he was her best mate! Ever since they

started focusing more on defeating Voldemort, she had been getting closer to Ron. They aren't

the chosen ones, Harry is. They are both his side kicks; in theory…they have that in common if

nothing else. Those were all the things running through her head as she watched him run down

the hall, his fiery red hair disappearing into a dot in the distance.

She wanted to know what was up, so she quickly followed him down the hall, and after he went

into the common room, she went in after him. She entered in, only to see him turn around and

see her, then run quickly up the stairs to his room. She sprinted after him, and stopped the door

as he was shutting it. "Blimey, 'Mione! What do you think you're doing! You'll get us both in

trouble!" he said, not looking her in the eye. She didn't want to get caught, so she pushed him

into the room, and she closed the door behind her. "Why? Why are you ignoring me! Why are

you acting like I don't exist? You know, I do have feelings, Ronald!" She then noticed the tears

streaming down her cheeks onto her sweater. She became embarrassed, and lowered her head.

"It hurts. I thought you were my best friend." Tears dripping onto the floor, she wiped her eyes

and looked up. Ron had moved over to his bed, and he was sitting with his head in his hands.

Hermione said, "It has been two whole months without us having a proper conversation. That's

too long." He looked up, and Hermione saw tears running down his red cheeks, and walked over

to him. "Is everything okay Ron? Talk to me. Please." He looked up at her, and started to speak.

"Why have you been wearing makeup for the last few weeks?" he whispered. "It's not like you."

She answered, "What are you talking about! Tell me what's wrong! And anyways, I wore

makeup because I thought you'd talk to me then. Notice something different about me." He

responded immediately, "Lavender wore makeup, 'Mione. Don't wear makeup, please."

Hermione started backing away from him, feeling hurt. Lavender was his ex-girlfriend, and he

was upset and missing her, and she was just reminding him of her. That was all. "'Mione, stop.

Wait," Ron said, "I hate Lavender. I don't want you to act like her, no matter for what reason.

Any little thing is so horrible." He then stood up and walked over to her and whispered, "I don't

like when girls wear, what's the word, oh right, mascara. It makes eyelashes look like spiders,

and you know how afraid I am of spiders." She giggled, and went in to hug him, but he backed

away and made a groaning noise, "'Mione….." he said. She replied, "What is it this time! Why

do you hate me so much!" He said, "You don't understand…," and that was it. Hermione turned

around and ran down the stairs to the fire in the common room, half expecting him to follow her,

but he didn't.

She sat by the fire for a long time. By the time everyone else had gone to bed, she was still there.

She heard footsteps coming down the boys' stairs, and suddenly, Ron was sitting next to her on

the couch. She moved away, and was about to stand up, when he said, "Wait, just stay here

please…." She settled back down, and he continued, "Look, I'm really sorry for earlier, and for

the past couple months. I've sort of realized something, something I already knew, but recently

it has been worse than before." "How do you mean?" Hermione asked. He replied, "Well, um,

it's kind of awkward, sort of…" She said, "Its okay, Ron. Just tell me," turning to face him. He

answered, "Alright well….recently, I have been feeling kind of weird around…you." She made a

face, and he continued, "No no no it isn't you, don't worry, but I don't…" "You don't what,

Ronald?" He answered, "I don't want to get hurt. I think keeping my distance from you is best

for me right now." "Please explain! I hate this!" Hermione yelled. He replied, "I think I am in

with you…." "What?..." Hermione asked. He said, "I am. I don't know how, but I am. I know

it's true. I love you 'Mione." Hermione noticed the tears on his face, and asked, "Then why

would you avoid me?" He answered, "I can't stand being around you, the girl I love, and not

have you. You hugging me earlier was way too much. I hate it." She said, "Ron, I think I am in

love with you too. I guess I always have been, but I noticed recently too. I just handled it

differently." She took his hands in hers. He spoke, "I can't believe I have waited all this time."

He paused, "We are still best mates, right?" She said. "Of course, and even more." She moved

closer to him, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her close, as he had

wanted to do for a while. He finally pulled away, and said, "I really am shocked but so happy. I

am so happy! Bloody hell!" Hermione started to say, "Ron, don't swear," but she was interrupted

in the middle of it by Ron's red lips crushing against hers. She had never been kissed before, and

it sent a shock through her entire body. She shivered and surrendered, letting her lips move with

his. She wasn't sure how long it went on, the letting out of all the emotion of the last six years.

She finally pulled away, knowing that they were getting carried away." He said, "that was worth

swearing for, 'Mione." She only said, "Bloody fucking hell," then paused. "You're right." Ron

smiled, and they both dove back in for more.


End file.
